Sinners
by Manhattan
Summary: Siete vidas, siete pecados. Todo el mundo tiene secretos que esconder, en especial la excéntrica élite de Manhattan.
1. Chuck

**Chuck**

Chuck no se considera a sí mismo como un pervertido en potencia que persigue jovencitas arriba y abajo en el Upper East Side, incansablemente, día y noche —como _todo el mundo_ dice—. No, para nada, se sentiría ofendido al escuchar esto, _otra vez_. Él se cree un galán incomprendido en tan vasta e inestable ciudad. Se siente como una especie de John Travolta cantándole _Oh Sandy_ a cualquier dama que no le resulte excesivamente poco digna de su compañía.

No lo ve como nada malo, ni perverso, ni tampoco entiende a qué viene tanto escándalo y desaprobación. Porque para él todo es simplemente un _juego_ —un juego de caza, acción y **lujuria**—. Un juego, al fin y al cabo. Tampoco es que fuera a hacerles a esas chicas nada que no quisieran —de que quisieran ya se encargaba él—. En eso consistía todo, en seducir y atrapar y _devorar_ a la presa. Y esconder el cadáver.

A veces, Chuck siente pena por alguna de las chicas porque _todas_, aunque excesivamente hermosas en uno u otro aspecto, son también excesivamente tontas. _Es lo que suele suceder_ —le dice Blair, mirándole por encima del hombro—, _cuando te dedicas tanto a tu cara que te olvidas por completo tu cerebro_. Él sabe que ella es recelosa, posesiva, maniática y perversa. Y eso le excita, como ninguna otra chica tonta de Manhattan puede llegar a hacerlo.

Pero Chuck no puede ceder, no puede dejar que Blair le baje del pedestal. Se ha esforzado mucho para parecer él insaciable caballero de armadura forrada en diamantes que ningún padre quiere para su hija. No puede, o las fiestas, las drogas, el champán, las azoteas, los diamantes, los bombones, las noches estrelladas, las limusinas y los ramos de flores no hubieran tenido ningún sentido. _Echar a perder toda una reputación de impresentable por una dama_ —se recuerda Chuck, mientras se encarga de la lencería fina de alguna modelo de Victoria's Secret de la que no recuerda muy bien el nombre—, _menuda chorrada_.

* * *

_N/A: _He decidido empezar esta colección de 7 drabbles con Chuck, porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Gossip Girl, pero también es uno de los que más odio porque JODER, tiene una voz que me pone histérica. De verdad, que se busquen a otro actor que le doble la voz. La siguiente es Jenny, ¡que los disfrutéis! =)

_Manhattan_.


	2. Jenny

**Jenny**

Jenny no le encuentra demasiado mérito a ser como el resto de las chicas del Upper East Side, ¡hasta le resulta sumamente sencillo hacerse pasar por una de ellas! Lo único que tiene que hacer es estirar el cuello hasta que su nariz quede paralela a las nubes y fingir que no existe nadie más que ella a su alrededor. Del resto se encargan ellas. O, al menos, eso le gusta pensar.

En el fondo, Jenny se muere de **envidia**. La sangre se le enciende cuando ve a una de sus compañeras presumiendo de sus nuevos y exclusivos Christian Louboutin, enseñando con orgullo a sus seguidoras la característica suela roja. Cuántas noches en vela cosiendo imitaciones de Chanel hubiera cambiado ella por estar un segundo en su lugar y sentir cómo es estar rodeada de personas que desean ser tú —igual que hace ella, sentada en un alejado peldaño de las escaleras del _Met_—.

A Jenny no le gusta que la miren por encima del hombro —ni que hablen mal de ella, ni que la eviten cuando va al baño, ni que se rían de ella por los pasillos—. Tiende a pensar que no posee las aptitudes adecuadas para ser como las _niñas ricas_ de Manhattan, que nunca podría marginar a alguien por su condición social, que no sería capaz de dejar de hablarle a alguien por llevar una prenda pasada de temporada. _Es que incluso en mi cabeza suena ridículo _—piensa Jenny indignada, mientras las puertas del metro se cierran impasibles—.

Pero Jenny no conoce —y permanecerá ajena a ello durante otra larga temporada más— el _no tan_ brillante futuro que le espera como _Queen Bee_. No tiene ni idea de que llegará a ser _alguien_ allí, de que su liderazgo será mucho menos excitante de lo que se imagina y de que caerá en los míseros barrios de Brooklyn "eternamente_" _—_o todo lo eternamente que se pueda mientras Blair y Chuck estén vivos_—. Y mantiene la esperanza, mientras _el verde_ la va difuminando y desenfocando hasta que no quede de ella más que el nombre y el recuerdo.

* * *

_N/A: _No me ha quedado todo lo bien que me gustaría pero aquí está Jenny y toda su envidia. Me identifico con este personaje más que con ningún otro, aunque Blair es el que más me gusta con diferencia. Al final lo he subido antes, porque visto lo visto... ¡Espero que os guste! Sobre todo a ti, _Madame Poulain_ ^^

_Manhattan_.


	3. Nate

**Nate**

Al haber pasado tanto tiempo siendo el compañero de andanzas de Chuck, no lo veía tan extraño como el resto de la gente. De hecho, siendo honestos, llegaba un punto en el que ya no veía ni sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente ni porqué —ni cómo, ni cuándo, _ni mucho menos cuánto_—. Siempre le culpaba a él pero era injusto porque Nate Archivald sabía que no tenía límites. Lo quería _todo_ y a todas horas —y _nunca_ iba a ser suficiente—.

Lo de Nate se traduce como **gula** —_un no tan_ inocente _exceso desordenado en el apetito_—. Todavía sonríe cuando intenta recordar el verano en el Empire con el libro negro de Chuck —y solo lo intenta, porque no lo consigue—. Aquellas vacaciones se le presentan como una secuencia de fotogramas inconexos y totalmente dispares entre sí —como la vida nocturna de un grupo de rock europeo en los suburbios de Londres—.

Pero a Nate le molesta que su madre le cuestione. _Que no por tener una fiestecilla de vez en cuando con alguna que otra botella y algún que otro canuto va a terminar él como Macaulay Culkin_ —se decía a sí mismo mientras le daba el último sorbo a su vaso de Martini—. Y en realidad da lo mismo, porque haga lo que haga el resto del mundo lo va a seguir viendo como N. Archivald. Y él no se llama N., _y ojalá tampoco Archivald_ —piensa mientras una chica rubia de pelo largo se le acerca insinuante—, pero lo único que le queda es sacarle partido mientras todavía no sea del todo ilegal.

Nate piensa seguir abusando de su libertad hasta que no le queden fuerzas, porque es _goloso_ y eso es lo que la gente como él hace —bueno, la gente que puede permitirse gastar mil dólares en dos botellas de champán francés, claro—.

* * *

_N/A_: Siempre he visto a Nate como alguien que se aprovechaba de todo lo que le daban sus demás compañeros del UES, y eso me gusta. Por eso le he dado la gula, es una cualidad que creo que le va bien, aunque también la estuve barajando con Blair. Bueno, solo decir que me gusta mucho esta colección y como está yendo y que todo lo demás me da igual. =) Y la próxima es... ¡Vanessa!

_Manhattan_.


	4. Vanessa

**Vanessa**

Vanessa odia ser siempre la típica chica pobre tratando de sobrevivir. En serio, se está hartando de los estereotipos —ella es poco amiga de todas las cosas que son diferentes por Naturaleza pero _iguales por dinero_—. Siempre se para delante de los escaparates de las tiendas de moda y se imagina qué clase de personas serían capaces de llevar tales atrocidades hechas vestido —_incluso Jenny tiene mejor gusto_, y eso ya es mucho decir—.

Ella no es de esas chicas que quieren tener un montón de zapatos de McQueen, bolsos de Dolce&Gabanna y vestidos de Chloé. No, ella quiere ser McQueen, Chloé y Gabanna —quiere tenerlo _todo, a todos_—. La **codicia** le puede. Trata de compensarlo con filantropía y altruismo, pero le pude. Quiere la habilidad de Serena para salir impune de todos los problemas que causa, la capacidad de Blair para sentirse superior a todo el mundo y tratarlos tal cual, las manos de Jenny para coser, las piernas de Juliet, todos los libros de Dan, los ojos de Nate, el imperio de Chuck Bass. _Todo_.

Tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento escupirá veneno por la boca en lugar de palabras y se pregunta cuántas de las personas que conoce se sorprenderían y cuántas ni se inmutarían. A Vanessa no le gusta que la gente le diga _"¡Oh, Dios mío! Nunca me habría imaginado esto de ti_". Ya es bastante trabajo no tener que decepcionarse a sí misma cada vez que piensa en la persona en la que se ha convertido como para tener que preocuparse por no decepcionar a los demás.

Así que mañana se irá a un comedor benéfico, con la esperanza de poder redimirse al menos durante unas horas. Sabe que eso no hará que deje de desear cosas imposibles, pero tiene que intentarlo —_por todo en lo que alguna vez creyó_—.

* * *

_N/A_: Vanessa es uno de los personajes que mejor me gusta de todas las series que he visto en toda mi vida, aunque solo tengo 19 años así que no cuenta demasiado. Da lo mismo, me ha costado mucho escribir este drabble porque de verdad, casi la odio. Me estoy volviendo un tanto loca.

_Manhattan_.


	5. Dan

**Dan**

Dan siempre asocia ser un Humphrey con tener que sufrir constantemente para ser reconocido. En cambio, desde que su familia se ha _fusionado_ con la de los Van Der Goodsen, la cosa no le va nada mal —mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado nunca que le fuera como _Humphrey a secas_—. Incluso Blair Waldorf le dirige la palabra. _A veces_. _Muy_ pocas veces y la mayoría para insultarlo. Pero, ¿y qué? Sabe que existe. ¡Incluso un Archivald es uno de sus mejores amigos! No todo el mundo en Brooklyn puede presumir de eso.

De hecho, él no lo hace aunque pueda porque lo encuentra patético. ¿Su primera obra publicada? Contactos de Serena. ¿Sus novias? Una chica con problemas para controlar su propia vida, una chica con problemas para alejarse de los problemas, una chica con problemas para… con problemas _en general_. Chicas con problemas —pero no con problemas cualquiera, _no_—. Problemas extravagantes e ilógicos —_Gossip Girl_, secuestros, huidas a París, embarazos, tríos con estrellas de Hollywood—. Surrealista era la palabra.

¿Y qué hace Dan? Sentir **ira**, porque sabe que él para poder empezar una carrera como escritor tendrá que esforzarse como nunca en su vida se ha esforzado un esclavo remero. ¿Ellas? No. Ellas nunca —_ni ellas ni ninguna otra persona en el Upper East Side_— moverán un dedo porque _cualquier_ cosa que hagan será extraordinaria por el mero hecho de ser _suya_.

Y se resigna. Pasará largas noches sin dormir, escribiendo sobre el día en que llegue a la cima y pueda presumir de haber sido amigo de un Archivald y no haber necesitado de ello para conseguir lo que quería —_hasta entonces, apretará los puños y esperará a que todo pase_—.

* * *

_N/A_: Sorprendentemente este ha sido uno de los más fáciles de escribir. Será porque es la situación con la que más me identifico, además de con la de Jenny. Creo que la ira es una consecuancia de la envidia, así que ambos drabbles se parecen mucho.

_Manhattan_.


	6. Serena

**Serena**

La vida de Serena es un caos y ella lo sabe perfectamente. Una de sus metas a corto plazo es empezar a arreglarlo todo con cemento y no con tiritas como ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. Se ha planteado varias cosas como estudiar una carrera —_y que no la echen en el intento_—, tener un buen trabajo —_que no consista en vivir de la prensa rosa y el cotilleo_—, hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre —_por una vez en toda su vida_— y a su hermano, enamorarse del chico indicado —_si es que existía tal chico en la faz de la Tierra_—, y tal vez tener una pequeña casa en el campo con caballos. Tiene que concretar los detalles pero a grandes rasgos, estaba planeada.

Pero le da una **pereza** _enorme_ porque los problemas se le van acumulando a un ritmo que ella no puede seguir. En cuanto se da la vuelta, algo está ocurriendo y es culpa suya. Empieza a estar harta porque a veces no comprende lo que ha hecho mal o simplemente lo que no comprende es porqué su madre cree que lo ha hecho mal. Y se frustra —y deja todo lo que está haciendo para irse a vivir un inolvidable verano en París y volver con el armario renovado—. _Muy Serena_, diría Eric.

_Bueno, ¿y qué?_ Respondería Serena en el hipotético caso de que tuviese ganas de enfrentarse a su hermano. _Su hermano_ —la persona que dibuja gráficos de compatibilidad para intentar hacerle las cosas más llevaderas—. No valía la pena, Eric siempre tenía razón en este tipo de cosas. A Serena le resulta mucho más fácil meterse en la cama de un poeta parisino que tener que lidiar con el rencor de las víboras de Manhattan.

Por eso, Serena ahora mismo no va a pelear por nada y se ha propuesto alejarse una temporada del panorama neoyorkino —_aunque con pocas ganas, menos de las necesarias_—.

* * *

_N/A_: Serena es un personaje al que de vez en cuando me gustaría meterle la cabeza en el váter y darle una ración de realidad porque en todo lo que llevamos de serie no ha tenido un novio sin problemas, excepto Dan y Nate. El resto son todos profesores, artistas polígamos y hombres casados. Pero eso sí, tiene a mi parecer el mejor armario de la serie. ¡Solo falta un drabble!

_Manhattan_.


	7. Blair

**Blair**

A Blair le gusta su mundo —aunque haya en él algunos problemas y algunas personas _non gratas_—, en general no tiene queja. Siempre se levanta y hace un repaso de todas las cosas que le gustan a su alrededor —la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, el vestido sobre el sillón, el color rojo de la nota de su sobresaliente examen en _Psicología en los Negocios_, el olor del café de Dorotta, el ruido de los ronquidos de Serena al otro lado de la puerta—. Por supuesto que a veces tiene días malos, pero los días malos no cuentan en el calendario de Blair.

Porque Blair está orgullosa de ser Blair —_la mayoría de las veces que lo piensa_—, pero todo lo tiene que llevar al extremo. Es soberbia y le gusta —_es la satisfacción y el envanecimiento por la contemplación de lo propio con menosprecio de los demás_—. Lo que le gusta es saber que es mejor que alguien en lo que sea. O, mejor dicho, lo que a Blair le gusta de verdad es saberse mejor que Serena Van Der Goodsen en algo —_lo que sea_—. Y, total, ¿qué más da? A nadie van a matarle un par de cumplidos hacia su pelo o su nueva blusa de Cavalli.

Y así, Blair sigue ignorando todo el lado negativo de su mundo. En este caso, no sabe exactamente dónde colocar a Chuck —es bueno en unas cosas y malo en muchas otras—. Blair tiene un lugar en su cerebro exclusivamente para eso —para todas esas _cosas_ con las que no sabe qué hacer y de las que por mucho que quiera no puede deshacerse—, lo llama la _Zona B_. Está llena de momentos con Serena que fueron horribles pero que le han aportado cosas buenas y que no sabe a dónde destinarlos, discusiones con su madre, el divorcio de sus padres, pasteles de Acción de Gracias, varias fiestas y vestidos horriblemente conjuntados.

Y nada tenía importancia cuando se trata de hacer recuento, de elaborar la lista de los pros y los contras. Es genial ser Blair Waldorf —le gusta decirse cuando se va a dormir—. _Es genial_, y da lo mismo lo que el resto del mundo piense.

* * *

_N/A_: Yo siempre he pensado que es genial ser Blair Waldorf. Lo es, es que tiene que serlo —no todo el mundo tiene una madre diseñadora y un padre con una mansión en París—. Hecho indiscutible. Bueno, los drabbles llegan a su fin. Espero que quien quiera que haya leído esto se haya ido con una nueva idea de los personajes. Y, por supuesto, _xoxo_

_Manhattan. _


End file.
